Black Tuesday/Transcript
Cutscene The U.S. Department of Defense accesses Geo.Sat Systems and tracks New York City. Pilot: This is Lightning 1-1 in the blind. We're hit, we're hit! A satellite tracks New York City under attack. Overlord overwatches the operation from U.S. Central Command. Overlord: What's the sitrep on New York? Battle Captain: The Russian jamming rigs have neutralized our air support. As long as they maintain air dominance, it's a losing fight. Overlord: We can NOT lose New York. The satellite scans and searches New York for available units, including the 75th Rangers and 2nd Marines. Overlord: Are there any Special Mission Units in the area we can request? The satellite picks up a Delta Force unit in Bennett Field. Battle Captain: J-SOC's got a Delta Force team at Bennett Field. Call sign Metal. The satellite links up the Delta unit with Overlord. Battle Captain: Overlord, Metal Zero One is up on green SAT. Portraits of Delta Team Metal's Sandman, Truck, Grinch, and Frost are shown. Sandman is the leader of the team. Sandman: This is Sandman – understand we are OPCON to you, over. Overlord: Glad to have you in our corner, Sandman. The satellite tracks an electronic jamming tower on top of the New York Stock Exchange. Overlord: The Russians are using electronic countermeasures to jam our comms and guidance systems. The primary emission tower is on top of the Stock Exchange. I need your team to destroy it. The jammer's full spectrum, so until it's down, you'll have no radio contact. I have ground assets to get you close, over. Sandman: Copy all – we'll get it done. The Delta Force unit begins to move to Manhattan Island and begin their mission. Gameplay The level starts out black visioned. A Humvee is heard driving through the streets of Manhattan, New York. Delta Soldier: RPG! The player can hear the rocket fly towards him and impact the vehicle and the Humvee flips over on its side. Tuesday” 17th – 10:18:09 Derek “Frost” Westbrook Force New York Sandman: Frost. Frost! Sergeant Derek “Frost” Westbrook wakes up in the tipped over Humvee. Gunshots and police sirens can be heard in the distance. He sees Master Sergeant "Sandman" cutting his seat-belt to get free. Sandman: Get switched on. We gotta move, now! Frost gets himself free, picks up his M4A1 Hybrid Scope, climbs up the Humvee, and pushes out the door. The player sees the sky filled with helicopters as two missiles fly into the Downtown Phillipe Starck building. Pieces of debris fall onto the street as Frost climbs out of the Humvee. Sandman climbs out, turns to Frost, and tosses him a mag, which Frost loads into his M4 and locks it ready. Sandman: The jammer's 500 meters north! We'll leg it from here! Let's go! Grinch, Truck, you up?! Grinch: We're good! Sandman and Frost begin to make their way on foot to the New York Stock Exchange, supported by Delta Force team members, Truck, Grinch, and a Stryker named Samaritan. U.S. Soldier: (on radio) Any station, any station — this is Blackjack Actual in the clear. Forty percent casualties, three combat outposts overrun! Russian tanks inside the perimeter! Our lines of communication have been compromised! We are out of options — conducting a tactical withdrawal to supplementary positions! As they move through Exchange Pl., they encounter Russians and engage. Truck: More crows inbound! Dead ahead! An enemy GAZ-2975 arrives. Grinch: Russian armor incoming! Truck: Take cover! Take cover! The player takes out the truck (gunner) and eliminates any other threats. When they come to the Broad St. intersection, two Strykers, Firefly and Frolic, and a small group of Delta/Rangers join in from the left. Sandman: Friendlies! Hold your fire! Truck: That means don't shoot 'em, Grinch. Grinch: No shit. As they move up Broad St. they see the damaged Stock Exchange. Sandman: Eyes on the Exchange! Left side, dead ahead! Truck: Roger, I see it! They encounter more Russians at the front of the building. Grinch: Contact front! Hostiles in the open! But before they can go any further, a Russian Hind appears from the street ahead and fires down on the team, taking out one of the Strykers. Truck: Heads up! Bird incoming! Sandman: Get off the street! Go right! Go right! C'mon, Frost, let's go! (If the player stalls. Sandman: Frost, quit dragging ass! We gotta move!) The team quickly moves into the Downtown Philip Starck's 15 Broad entrance. Truck: So what's the gameplan? Sandman: Same as before. Burn the jammer, kill the bad guys. Grinch: I like it. The player can see a TV screen on his left, which is broadcasting the news of the "Battle For New York." The team moves up stairs. Sandman: Up the stairs! On me! Grinch, Truck, hold here till my signal. Frost, with me. Grinch: Rog'. They move up the stairs and come to a door at the end of the hall. Sandman kicks open the door. Sandman: Let's keep moving! As they move up a pile of rubble, they take out a couple of Russian soldiers on top. When the player comes up the corner, he can see a Hind flying outside. Across the hall is a crashed Hind. Russian soldiers fire from the other side of the Hind and from a hole on the floor above. Sandman: Threat, 12 o'clock high! Frost moves past the Hind and takes out a couple more Russians behind a couch. Frost follows Sandman through the hall and down a set of stairs. Sandman: Grinch, Truck, tighten up. Maintain the timeline, we need to hit the Exchange. At the bottom of the stairs, Sandman hears muffled Russian coming from the other side of the door. Sandman: Multiple voices, alley behind the door. Frost, toss a nine-banger. Sandman slowly opens the door and Frost tosses a 9-bang into the alley, a device similar to the Flashbang, but explodes in a series of nine small bursts. The 9-bang blinds and disorients the Russians. Sandman: Move! Move! The team takes out the Russians. Sandman: This route should takes us back onto Wall Street. Jammer's not far. Watch the windows and doors - double-check the shadows. The team moves up the stairs. Grinch: Truck, you getting anything on your comms? Truck: Nothing but static. That jammer's got us in the dark. They come up to the top of the stairs and into a room above the jewelry store. Sandman: Hold up. Quiet. Grinch: Shooters in the store below. Switch 'em off? Sandman: Roger that. They move up on the the second floor of the store and begin engaging Russians below. Sandman: Grinch, take up overwatch while we clear the store! Grinch: I'm on it. Sandman, Frost, and Truck move downstairs. More Russians appear and enter the store through a hole in the wall. Sandman: Contact! Take cover! Frost, throw some frags! Frost tosses a frag grenade to take out several enemies (kill 5 enemies with a single frag in Single Player or Spec Ops to get achievement: "Strike!"). They clear the store of hostiles. Sandman: Head west to the street! Go! As they go out to Wall Street, a group of Delta come in from the right. Sandman: Hold fire! Anvil team approaching! Sandman joins up with Grizzly. Sandman: Anybody hit? Grizzly: We're good! Sandman: What's the sit-rep on mid-town? Grizzly: The Russians have it locked down. They're kicking our ass! We can't get through! Sandman: Any word on air support? Grizzly: Still nothing! Guidance systems are scrambled! We need to get that jammer down! Sandman: Then let's move! They move up Wall Street and encounter several Russians behind cover. Sandman: They're dug in! Frost, get on the XM25 and flush 'em out! Frost uses his XM25 and kills the enemies. Grinch: Contact! Memorial building to the north! Frost uses his XM25 Grenade Launcher to eliminate enemies behind the pillars of the Federal Hall National Monument (kill 30 enemies with the XM25 in Black Tuesday to get achievement - “This Is My Boomstick.”). Sandman: Target building up ahead! Push forward! They engage and eliminate Russians at the intersection. Sandman: Inside the Stock Exchange! Let's move! The team rallies at the lobby of the Stock Exchange. Here the player finds an ammo crate to refill his ammo. Grizzly: We'll secure the lobby while you hit the trading floor. Sandman: Roger that. Metal, let's roll. Grizzly and his team moves outside to defend the lobby. (If the player follows him or stays in the lobby. Sandman: Frost! Get your head in the game!) The team moves up the escalators to the trading floor. There they encounter more Russians. Truck: Contact! Sandman: Charge to contact! Let's keep moving! Grinch: Providing cover fire. Move up! Sandman: Go! Grinch: Gotcha covered! Sandman: Stay together! They manage to get across the floor. They head up the stairs at the back of the floor. Sandman: Up top. Go, go, go! As they move up, Russians appear from across the building. Grinch: On the balcony! Sandman: Hop the rail! The player takes out the Russians on the balcony. Grinch: Balcony's clear! When they get to the top of the room, they take out more hostiles that are coming into the trading floor. Sandman: Frost, up the ladder, we're on your six. Frost climbs up the ladder to the roof of the building. At the top of the ladder, he sees a Russian Hind fire missiles. Sandman: Keep moving! The jamming system is up on the second tier! He moves up the stairs further up. '' '''Sandman:' Frost, put thermite on the jammer's power supply! We'll cover! The team takes out the Russians stationed there. Grinch: Clear! Frost sees the radio jammer tower and places a thermite charge on it. Truck: Thermite's in place, clear the blast radius! Sandman: Burn it, Frost! Frost detonates the charge. Truck: It's coming down. Grinch: Adios. The tower tips over and is destroyed. Sandman: Overlord, this is Metal Zero-One! Target neutralized! Do you read me? Tons of radio chatter can be heard as American forces now have comms back online and begin to request each other various help and support. US Army: This is (.......) We've got a man down! We've got a man- Juliet 2-4: We hear you infantry, we hear you. US Army: '''If you don't mind us, help! We need help! Now! '''Juliet 2-4: This is Juliet 2-4, requsting bombing run on TRP 4, 9, 1, 1. Got you, affirmative. We've got you loud and clear. Overlord: Roger, 0-1. All systems are operational. We're sending a Black Hawk to your location for exfil, ETA 3 minutes. Sandman: Roger, we're standing by. Across the building on other rooftops, Russians fire down at the team. Grinch: Contact! Overlord: ISR is back online. We are detecting multiple hostiles on the rooftops in your area. You now have OPCON of a fully armed Predator. Sandman: Frost, establish an uplink with the Predator and buy us some time! The player now has control of a Predator Drone. (If the player stalls. Sandman: Frost, they just chopped us the Predator. You own it!) Frost fires an AGM down on the Russians on either the Trump Building rooftop or the Downtown by Phillipe Starck rooftop. Sandman: Multiple targets down!; Multiple threats eliminated!;'' ''Good effect on target. More Russians are firing down at them. Sandman: 'Hit 'em again!; Send another missile, Frost! ''A Hind shows up. '''Sandman: Hind incoming! Knock it out of the sky! Use the Predator on that Hind! The player uses the Predator to take out the enemy Hind. Severely crippled, the Hind spins out and crashes in the street below. Sandman: Hind is smokin'! Good shot! The Black Hawk arrives to evacuate the team. Sandman: Here's our exfil! Load up! Load up! The helicopter hovers next to the edge of the roof. (If the player stalls. Sandman: Frost, we're burning daylight here! Come on! Get on the bird!) The team jumps off the roof and board the helicopter. Black Hawk Pilot: Confirm, four Eagles on board, exfil complete. Sandman: Hold on! We're going vertical! Multiple contacts, lower rooftop! Frost, get on it! Frost mans the minigun and sprays down on the Russians on the rooftop. Overlord: Metal 0-1, standby for new mission directive, over. Sandman: Roger, Overlord. Send it. Overlord: We have multiple Russian war ships near our ports. We sent the SEALs to assault the command vessel. Proceed to New York Harbor to assist. Sandman: Copy your last. Overlord: Metal 0-1, be advised. We're seeing multiple enemy rotor-wings in your airspace. As the Black Hawk flies through the city, multiple enemy Hinds show up. Truck: Enemy bird, incoming! A missile warning sound is heard. The Hind fires missiles, but misses. Frost fires his minigun to keep the Hinds away. Truck: Stay on him! Stay on him! Frost shoots at the first Hind. Sandman: Frost, down that Russian bird! Frost fires at another Hind hovering between buildings, which fires its missiles but misses as the Black Hawk flies away from it. Black Hawk Pilot: Tally target! Right side, high! Two Hinds attempt to shoot down the Black Hawk. They move close to the helicopter as Frost keeps firing. Truck: Two more, two more! We're taking heavy fire! Black Hawk Pilot: Taking evasive action. Frost continues to spool the minigun and shoots down one of the Hinds. Grinch: Enemy bird is down! The duel continues and they circle around a skyscraper under construction. Frost takes out the other Hind. Grinch: Good work! The Black Hawk hovers next to the building. Sandman: Keep scanning your sectors. Grinch: I think we lost 'em. Suddenly, another Hind flies up towards them and begins to shoot at the Black Hawk. Sandman: Shit! Enemy Hind! Black Hawk Pilot: Hold on! Banking left! The Black Hawk attempts to lose the Hind around the building. Grinch: He's behind the building! Behind the building! Sandman: Frost, can you get a bead on him? Fire! Frost sprays the minigun between the frame of the construction building at the Hind. The two helicopters then hover upward, Frost finally damages the Hind enough to cause it to spin. The Hind flies upward, but then starts to spin towards the Black Hawk. Truck: Look out! The Hind's tail collides with the Black Hawk, now causing the Black Hawk to spin in distress. Sandman: We're hit! We're hit! Grinch: Hang on! As the helicopter spins, Frost strains and barely holds onto the side of the helicopter. The player can see the Hind spin and crash into the construction building, and there is a giant explosion. Truck: Shit! We're going down! Black Hawk Pilot: I've still got pressure in the pedals! (grunts) Come on, you son of a bitch! The Black Hawk continues to spin, Frost manages to pull himself back into the helicopter and man the minigun. An alarm is sounding and a red light is blinking throughout the helicopter. The Black Hawk almost collides into a building as it attempts to hover back up into altitude. Grinch: Hold on! The Black Hawk flies up and begins to level. Black Hawk Pilot: Torque feels okay! Tail rotor effective, hydraulics holding. Collective and pitch sat'. Fuel 70 percent. Sandman: Overlord, this is 0-1, we're en route to the harbor, over. Overlord: Roger, 0-1. The skies are clear. Good luck, out. The Black Hawk flies out of the city towards New York Harbor.